You and I
by ScottishSilence
Summary: Ally is being forced to move to Kentucky so that her dad can be closer to his fiancee. She has a hard time getting used to her new life outside of Miami and away from Trish...until she meets a certain someone.
1. Moving

** AN! Okay so this is my first story, so please forgive any mistakes I should make. I've never done this on Fanfiction before!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez etc.**

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we're doing this again?" I asked my dad.<p>

"Because, Ally, I found a great deal on a house out in Kentucky near Ruth!" He replied excitedly.

Ruth is the woman he's been dating for the past 2 years or so. We were in the car on our way to Lexington, Kentucky where we will be moving in 5 minutes from Ruth.

"Okaaay. Why did you want to move there again?" I asked annoyed.

Lester sighs "Well, Ally, I was going to wait to tell you this but, I've proposed to Ruth. We're engaged now!" He exclaimed.

My eyes widened at this. "What?!" I asked, shocked.

"Calm down. I thought you liked Ruth." He questioned

"I do it's just...she's not mom." I replied, relieving the sad memories.

My mom had died about 4 years ago in a car wreck. I still miss her greatly. Which is part of the reason I don't like the idea of moving. Miami reminds me of her, and gives me the feeling that she's still with us. So moving just makes me feel like I'm throwing her away. Of course, most of the other reason is because I will be moving away from my best friend, Trish. We promised each other that we would text, call, and video chat. But it's really not the same.

"Oh, it's alright. She will be very soon!" He said, excited.

I just grumbled and rested my head on my hand while staring out the window blankly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ally! Wake up, we're here!" My dad said shaking me.<p>

"Ugh, already?" I groaned.

"Yeah! Come on, let's grab our stuff and go inside." He said while grabbing his bags while heading towards the house.

I sighed, then got up out of the car. I looked up to see a medium sized country looking house standing in front of me. Painted white, with black shudders, a wrap around porch, and lots of windows. The front yard was fairly big, with some pine trees surrounding the area.

"Wow" I said, shocked.

I glanced around, but didn't see any houses nearby.

I walked over to the back of the car to get my bags and carry them inside. Since we had already delivered all of our stuff except for the belongings we could fit in our bags this morning, I didn't have much to carry. I walked into an entry way full of boxes.

"Great" I sighed, "we still have all this to unpack."

I walked into the kitchen finding my dad unpacking a box by the counter.

"Hey, you're room is upstairs. It's the first door on the left." He stated.

"Thanks." I mumbled before heading towards the stairs. I climbed the short staircase up to a hallway with two doors on the left, a door on the right, and one at the very end of the hallway.

I hesitated before reaching for the handle of the first door on the left, then opening the door. I walked through the door to a medium sized bedroom. My bed already being in it, with cream colored walls, and white curtains. I clicked my tongue while shaking my head "This room will have to be Allyfied."

I walked the rest of the way in to find a few boxes here and there. I set my bags on the sheetless bed, and went to go digging around in boxes to look for my sheets. After a few minutes of digging, I found them and put them on the bed. After that, I started to unpack my clothes and hang them up in my walk in closet, while wondering to myself how my new life is going to be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first chapter! Sorry it was pretty short, I felt like that was a good stopping point. Plus the fact I'm lacking inspiration. Next chapter will probably be a filler, or I could have Ally make a friend or two. We'll see. :-)<strong>


	2. Finding a Friend

It's been 4 days since we've moved to Kentucky. I haven't been seeing much of my dad either. He's been very busy, as he puts it, with Ruth.

Since school didn't start for another 3 weeks, so I've been sitting around the house with nothing to do. So today, I decided to get out of the house and look around. I started walking down the side walk, taking in the beautiful scenery, I was startled to have a large, black lab race by me, almost knocking me over.  
>"Zues!" I heard someone yell behind me.<p>

I turned around to see an attractive blonde, probably around my age, running towards me with a leash attached to a collar in his hands. He catches up with me, and stops out of breath.

"Have * Gasps * you seen * gasps * a black dog * gasps * run this way?" He says completely out of breath.

"You mean the black dog? Ran that way." I say pointing in the direction of the dog.

"Oh, thanks." He says, as his breathing slowed down.

"Yup." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Austin Moon." He stated holding his hand out.

"Ally Dawson. And I just moved in over there." I say taking his hand and pointing in the direction of my house.

"Uh, so you doing anything right now?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nah, I was just looking around. Finding my way around a little better I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I could show you around if you wanted." He offered.

"I guess. But what about your dog?" I asked.

"Crap!" He said. "You want to help me catch him?" He asked hopefully.

I sigh "Sure. Since it looks as if he's out smarted you." I say jokingly.

He glares at me playfully before running off in the direction of the dog.

"Wait up! Erm..." I say trailing off. I had already forgotten his name.

I bolted after him and eventually caught up with him. He was chasing Zues around someone's front yard. I laughed after Zues ran under him while he was running, causing him to trip and fall. He just glared at me jokingly, and got up. I sighed and walked over to Austin, grabbed the collar, then walked over to the dog and slipped it over his ears. Austin just stood there with his mouth open.  
>"Not fair! I spent 2 hours chasing him around!" He pouted.<p>

"That's the problem. You were 'chasing him'." I joked.

He just rolled his eyes and took Zues's leash. Come on, I'll take him home then I will show you around." He suggested. I just shook my head followed after him.

After we took the dog back to his rightful place, Austin started showing me around the little town. I thought there wasn't any civilization for a while, but I guess I never really have look around outside of the house.

"So what brings you to Kentucky, Ally?" Austin asks as we walk along a side walk.

"Ugh, my dad. He found a supposed 'great deal' on a house near his fiancee." I mumbled

''Oh." He said. "Well congrats! I'm sure that has got to be pretty exciting."

"Not really. I just found out about the engagement a few days ago. On the trip here, actually." I said bitterly.

"Oh, wow." He replied.

"Yeah. I dread going to school in a few weeks. I hate being the new kid!" I stated.

"Yeah, that's hard. But since this is such a small town, we'll probably be going to the same school." He said trying to brighten the mood.

I grinned at his attempt.

''Yeah that's true. So everyone won't be total strangers." I say

"I've told you a lot about me. So, what's the story on Austin Moon?" I ask playfully.

"Well, we moved here because of my dad's new job. I like it here well enough. I have only made three friends here, but it's cool." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow. What do you like to do for fun?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I love music. I love to sing, and dance. I can play pretty much any instrument, but piano and guitar are my favorites." He said.

"Really? You like music? I love to play piano, write songs, and sing a little. But never in front of people. I have terrible stage fright. But other then that, music was-is pretty much my life." I replied.

I turned on my phone and found about a dozen voice mails from my dad.  
>"It's getting late. I better go." I said, cringing at the amount of messages my dad had sent me.<p>

"Ah, ok. Can I at least get your number?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, Austin." I laughed.

We exchanged numbers, waved goodbye, then I ran off in the direction of my house. I just hoped to get home before dark.

Once I got there I was bombarded with questions.

"Dad, it's fine! I was out looking around." I said getting annoyed.

"Ok. Glad to see you trying to adapt." He said.

"I wouldn't have to adapt if you wouldn't have moved me from my place in Miami in the first place." I said rolling my eyes.

Before he could answer I ran up the stairs and into my room. I was still mad at him, and probably would be for a while now. I decided to call Trish since it was only 7:00.

I pressed call, and she answered after the first ring.

"Hey Ally!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey Trish! How are things in Miami?" I asked.

"Oh, just fine. I just got fired from the library. Worst job ever!" Trish said dramatically.

"Oh, I'm sure!" I said sarcastically.

"So, hows Kentucky?" Trish asked.

"Well, it's alright. It's a small town with not many people, but I think I'll survive." I stated.

"That's good! Make any friends yet?"

"Well yes, actually." I started "His name's Austin. I helped him catch his dog."

"Oooh! Him? Austin? Austin and Ally...I like the sound of that." She said dreamily.

"Woah, slow down! I just met him not 2 hours ago." I said. It didn't surprise me that she thought of it that way. She's constantly playing 'matchmaker'.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I have to go. Promise you'll text me tomorrow. Bye Ally!"

"I promise. Bye Trish!" I said before hanging up.

Since it was only 7:15, I decided to read a book until I felt like falling asleep.

At about 8:30, I decided I was exhausted and turned out the light. Thinking about how I made a new friend until I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Wacky Friends

** I got chapter 3 up! Do you think I could get 5 reviews before I get to chapter 5?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, etc.**

* * *

><p>I woke up at around 7:00. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, then went downstairs.<p>

I walked into the kitchen to find my dad reading a newspaper while drinking coffee.

"Morning, honey!" He said.

"Morning dad." I mumbled while searching for something to eat.

"So today I was going to go visit Ruth. You can just do whatever you want." He said while still looking at his newspaper.

"Ruth" I muttered so low he didn't hear it.

I just grabbed a granola bar and ran back upstairs into my room. I just shut the door and pulled out my songbook. I started to think of some lyrics, and before I knew it, I had half of a song.

"Ally!" My dad yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"I'm heading out to Ruth's. If you leave the house, try to be back before 6:00!" He yelled before rushing out the door.

"I'll be here." I sighed.

* * *

><p>I decided to try and find my guitar so I could put some notes to my lyrics. So I went digging through the few boxes I had left in my room. I didn't find it so I just sighed and fell back on my bed.<p>

My phone started buzzing so I picked it up and read the message.

From: Unknown To: Ally

**Hey! Do u want 2 hang out 2day? :)**

**~Austin**

I smiled at that. Than texted him back.

From: Ally To: Austin

**Sure! Where do you want to meet?**

From: Austin To: Ally

**How about at the park? u remember where that is right?**

From: Ally To: Austin

**Yes, of course. I'll be there in ten minutes.**

From: Austin To: Ally

**K, See u there**

I finished my granola bar then head out the door. First things first, we've got to work on that texting grammar.

I eventually got to the park to find Austin sitting on one of the benches. I decided it would be funny to go and scare him. So I crept up behind the bench, "Boo!" I yelled while putting my hands on his shoulders.

He shot up and screamed like a little girl. He then realized it was me and gasped.

"Ally! Don't. Do. That!" He said still a little shaken.

I Just smirked and said "Sorry. I couldn't resist." then smiled sweetly.

He just glared at me playfully before asking, "What do you want to do?"

"Um, I don't know. I would've thought you had something in mind." I replied.

"Oh, wellll...we could always just take a walk through the park." He stated.

"Ok." I said.

As we were walking I noticed a tall red head sitting on one of the park benches just ahead of us. Feeding, a kangaroo?  
>"Hey, Dez!" Austin yelled while waving.<p>

"Hey, Austin!" Dez said while running over here leaving his kangaroo over by the bench. He was wearing very brightly colored clothes. He had on a red, orange, and yellow striped flannel shirt with a bright orange T-shirt underneath, bright red pants, yellow suspenders hanging down by his knees, and clown shoes?

"Hey, so did you finally get a girl to go out with you?" Dez asked clueless.

"No! She just moved here yesterday, and I was just thinking she might want someone to hang out with. We're just friends. Right, Ally?" he said all in one breath.

"Right, Austin." I said, unsure.

"So Dez this is, Ally. Ally, this is Dez."

I just waved a little bit, but Dez ran up and gave me a big hug.

"Yay more friends!" He said, as if he was 5.

Austin just rolled his eyes. Ok Dez. You better let go so she will be able to breath.

"Oh, sorry." Dez said, quickly.

"Hey you guys want to come over to my house?" Dez asked.

"Sure! That is, if Ally wants to." Austin replied.

"Yeah, that's fine." I stated, shrugging my shoulders.

"Awesomesauce!" Dez yelled while running off.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked, slightly frightened.

Austin just shook his head. "You'll have to get used to him. But he's really good guy once you do" Austin said.

"Well...I think he forgot his kangaroo." I said slowly.

"Oh. He'll notice." Austin said.

We just walked calmly in the direction of Dez, who was running like a maniac back towards the bench.

"I forgot Linda!" He yelled, while untying the kangaroo.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I really hope this story isn't boring you to tears. I will have chapter 4 up sometime today. Maybe even chapter 5. We'll see.<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. I don't like Austin

**Hey guys! Was able to update again! I hope to be able to update once more today.**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish etc.**

* * *

><p>Austin and I just followed Dez and 'Linda' to his house. As soon as we got there, he went and put Linda in the fenced in backyard. His house was fairly small, painted a light blue color, with black shudders and a large porch. Dez just walked over to his front door and walked into his house. I looked at Austin questioningly, but he just shrugged his shoulders and gestured for me to follow him inside.\<p>

We walked in to find Dez talking to his mom.

"Hey Austin! Now who's this?" His mom asked gesturing towards me.

"Oh, I'm Ally!" I said, holding out my hand.

"Girlfriend of Austin's?" She asked while noticing Austin and I standing close to one another.

"NO!" Austin and I both said at the same time while jumping apart.

"Uh, no. I'm just his friend." I stated.

"Ah, I see." She said knowingly.

Austin and I laughed nervously.

"Anyway, you guys want to go outside and do something?" Dez asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Austin replied quickly before heading out the back door ahead of us.

"He's acting strange." Dez's mom muttered.

"He gets it from me." Dez stated proudly.

I just looked at him weirdly before following Austin out the door.

Dez came out shortly.

"We could throw around the football." Dez suggested picking up a football.

"Sounds good." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Dez started by throwing the ball to Austin, when Austin threw it to me. Right as I was about to throw it to Dez, Austin blocked me, grabbed it, and ran away.

"I'll be right back, Linda got inside again!" Dez answered quickly before running inside.

"Austin!" I yelled after him completely ignoring Dez "Get back here!"

I started to chase him around the yard laughing.

"Catch me if you can, Dawson!" He yelled mockingly.

"Austin! You will pay for that!" I yelled out of breath.

At one point he tripped and fell. That's when I took the chance to run and grab the ball from him.

After I got it I ran as fast as I could, but he was quickly gaining on me.

As soon as he caught up, he picked me up by the waist and set me on his shoulders.

"Austin, put me down!" I yelled while laughing.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" He yelled even louder while swinging me around.

"Put me DOWN!" I yelled as loud as I could without screaming.

"Ok. But first you have to say Austin is the most charming, sweet, awesome friend ever." He said while smirking.

"I don't want to!" I joked.

"Fine then." He said before swinging me around again, only faster.

"Okay, okay! Austin is the most charming, sweet, awesome friend ever!" I yelled, giving in.

"Okay I guess I will put you down." He pouted before setting me down gently. I just playfully hit him on the chest while rolling my eyes.

Then we stopped and started staring into each others eyes. I never noticed this before, but Austin has really gorgeous eyes. We tore our eyes away once we heard a loud cough behind us

"Am I interrupting something?" Dez asked suspicious.

"No! No we were just...um.." Austin started.

"We were just having a staring contest!" I blurted rather unconvincingly.

"Okaayyyy." Dez said, obviously not buying it.

"Ah, shoot!" I said looking at the time on my phone.

"I have to go guys. I promised my dad I'd be home for supper." I said.

"I need to go too. I can walk you home if you want." Austin suggested.

"That would be great! Considering I probably wouldn't have been able to find my way back home anyway." I said laughing a little.

"Ok cool. See you later Dez!" Austin said before turning to head through a gate in the fence.

"Bye! Nice meeting you, Ally!" Dez yelled back.

"Thanks you too!" I said before walking out after Austin.

We walked in silence for a while, until I decided to break it.

"I meant to ask you this earlier, but why does Dez have a kangaroo?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Oh, because it keeps him company." Austin replied, like it was totally normal.

"Hey, so it turns out, I am attending the same school as you." I stated.

"Great! Doesn't really surprise me. One of the perks of living in a small town, is having a small school." He said.

"That's cool. So I guess it starts tomorrow?" I asked suddenly remembering how much I dread going.

"Yeah. I can tell you seem worried about it. It will be fine. Everyone there is pretty chill about new people. " He replied.

Before we knew it, we were back at my house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Austin. I had a lot of fun today." I said once we got to the driveway.

"No problem. I had fun too. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Right. Yes you will." I said remembering again.

"Alright well see ya!" He said.

I walked up and hugged him. I could feel butterflies in my stomach when he hugged back. After a few seconds we parted. He waved and started home.

I sighed and walking inside to find my dad standing right by the front door.

"Who was that?" My dad asked.

"Oh, he's a friend I made a week or so ago." I stated.

"Oh, ok. Good to see you making friends, honey. But you know you're late." he said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just lost track of time." I answered.

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again." He replied before heading up the stars and into his room.

I sighed relieving the memories of today. Wait, why was I so happy? It's not like I had any more fun than I've had with Trish, right? Forget it. I don't like Austin. I just ran up to my room and shut the door before writing in my songbook.

As hard as I tried I just couldn't stop thinking about Austin. He just always seemed to make thing fun, no matter what. I just shook my head when I remembered tomorrow. School. I was the new girl. I guess I'll be alright. I have Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Thank you so much for getting me to 6 reviews before chapter 4! That's amazing. Review and review some more. :-)<strong>


	5. That Horrible Feeling

**Yay! So I was able to update again today. Well here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez etc.**

* * *

><p>I woke up at around 6:30 to give me plenty of time to get ready for school. 'I hate Mondays' I thought. I drug myself out of bed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I was done brushing my teeth, taking a shower, trying and straightening my hair, and dressed in 30 minutes. I head downstairs as soon as I'm finished to make myself breakfast.<p>

I dug through the freezer and found frozen waffles, so I went ahead and popped those in the toaster.

As I was waiting my dad came down the stairs.

"Morning honey! Ready for your first day of school?" My dad asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be great." He replied.

Just then the waffles popped out of the toaster, when I realized I only have 10 minutes to walk to school. I quickly told my dad goodbye and rushed out the door, waffles in hand.

* * *

><p>I speed walked to school and got there in just under 10 minutes. I quickly went to the principles office to get my locker number and class schedule. I ran down the hall to find my locker, and practically bumped into Austin.<p>

"Hey, Ally!" Austin said.

"Oh, hey Austin." I answered.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" He asked.

"Yes I have." I replied handing it to him.

"Cool, we have gym, science, music, and algebra together."

"Sweet. Oh! I only have 5 minutes until class!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well I better get going as well. See ya later, Ally." He said before winking and walking off to class.

I just smiled, then remembered I had to find my locker before class. I quickly found it, shoved all of my stuff in it, then practically ran to class.

My first class was calculus. I took a deep breath before walking into the class room. Most everybody was there already.

The teach walked up to me and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Flynn. You must be Ally. Go ahead and take an empty seat wherever you want." She said while smiling warmly.

I walked slowly past all of the staring people, and just took a seat near a girl who was busy drawing in her notebook.

"Alright class. Now let's begin." Mrs. Flynn started.

* * *

><p>After a few more painful classes, it was lunch. It took me a while, but I finally found Austin in the large, crowded cafeteria.<p>

"Hey, Austin!" I said while walking up to his table. There were two other people, one person being Dez and the other being the girl I sat next to in calculus.

"Hey Ally! So I don't think you to have met." He said gesturing towards the girl.

"No we haven't. Hi, I'm Bridget." The girl said while extending a friendly hand towards me whilst flashing a dazzling smile.

I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ally." I wondered if Bridget was Austin's girlfriend. I got a sick feeling at the thought. I mean it looked very possible. She was drop down dead gorgeous and had a amazing brown eyes. Wait, why do I care? I don't have feelings for him, so why should I care if he has a girlfriend?

Austin broke my chain of thoughts "You can sit over here, Ally." He said gesturing towards a seat across from him, while he sat next to Bridget. I took a seat next to Dez and just got out my lunch and started to eat it.

The whole time Bridget and Austin laughing, talking, acting like a couple basically. I quickly finished my lunch and got up to throw the trash away and head to my next class.

I guess Austin noticed that I was off because he walked up to me just before I was about to head out the door. "Hey, are you ok? You've been a little quiet lately." He said, sounding concerned.

I quickly forced a smile and said "Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." He said before walking back to his table to get his backback.

I just sighed and walked to music class.

I walked into a medium sized room full of different instruments. I was the first one there so it was an empty room. I smiled at the sight.

A woman who couldn't have been 35 walked up to me and started introducing herself

"Hi, you're Ally? I'm Mrs. Fowlis." She said with a warm smile and an extended hand.

I shook it while saying "Yes I'm Ally. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise. I'm very excited to have you in my class. I've heard that you are quite the talented songwriter and musician." She stated with a friendly smile.

'Must have been my dad,' I decided.

"Yes I love to write songs and play piano and guitar." I said.

"Great! I look forward to hearing you play." She said before walking behind her desk as people slowly started filing into the class room.

I decided that she was going to be my favorite teacher. I walked down the aisle to find a seat. I found a seat next to Austin and took it. I was mentally excited that Bridget wasn't in this class.

"Alright. We will be doing something fun for our first day. You all are going to write a song." She said excitedly. "I'll give you today's class time to work on it, and if you haven't finished it you can take it home and finished it for Friday, where I will have you preform it here in front of the whole class. I'll let you go home and work on the melody or come here after school and work on it. You can use whatever instrument you want for this assignment." Mrs. Fowlis stated.

I heard Austin grumble beside me and muttering something about 'not being able to write good songs'. So I just ignored him and happily pulled out my songbook and started thinking of some lyrics. I quickly jotted everything that came to mind down, and before I knew it, I had a large section of a song done. By that time, music was over and it was time to move on the the next class.

* * *

><p>After a painful 3 classes more, I was finally done and was heading over to my locker to see Austin and Bridget laughing and talking to each other. I got that horrible feeling in my stomach again so I just decided to take the books home and bring them back again tomorrow.<p>

Unfortunately, Austin noticed my hurrying to get out the door and jogged over towards me.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, with the same concerned look he had earlier.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired." I lied.

"Ok. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I faked a yawn "Okay bye Austin." I said before walking out the door and heading home.

On my walk home realization suddenly dawned on me. Mrs. Fowlis said we had to 'preform' our songs in front of the WHOLE class. 'great' I thought 'I'm screwed'. Even though everyone who had heard me play or sing said that I was amazing, I had the worst case of stage fright. There was no way I was going to be able to preform.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I actually was able to update 3 times today! I'm pretty proud of myself. :-)<strong>


	6. He Can't Read It

**Hey! Sorry I wasn't able to update as much today. I was a bit busy today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez etc.**

* * *

><p>I was so freaking out that I had to preform. I'm in my room still thinking about it. Mrs. Fowlis mentioned it yesterday, so I'm sitting in my room at 5 am just freaking out even though it's only Tuesday. I just took a deep breath and decided to work on the song's melody a little. So I crept downstairs quietly, making extra sure not to wake my dad. I walked through the kitchen, then started going through my backpack looking for it. I dug around and started to freak out, not seeing it.<p>

"Where could it possibly be?" I asked myself, terrified.

I wrote all kinds of personal stuff in there. If anyone at school had picked it up and read it, I would die right on the spot. I even wrote some stuff about Austin and Bridget in there, so if he found it, I would never be able to show my face to him again. He just absolutely CAN'T read it!

"Okay. Calm down, you probably just left it in your locker." I told myself.

I quietly went back up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door. I just sat down on my bed hoping and praying that it was safe in my locker, and not in the hands of some horrible person, planning on using it against me. They would know it was mine too, since 'Ally Dawson' was written on many of the pages.

I calmed myself down enough to fall asleep.

It only felt like seconds before my alarm started blaring at 6:30. I just groaned and wished I had gotten more sleep. I forced myself to get up and take a shower. I was ready in the usual 25 minutes and went downstairs to eat something before I left.

* * *

><p>I practically ran into school and frantically put in my locker combination, ignoring the questions I was getting from Austin.<p>

I dug through the books I had in it, but still wasn't seeing my songbook. Now I'm really freaked out. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

"Ally, what's wrong?!" Austin asked, frantically trying to get my attention.

"I can't find my songbook ANYWHERE!" I yelled.

"Oh, good. I thought it was something really bad." He said, sighing a breath of relief.

"This is really bad!" I said, like he was crazy.

"Okay, where did you have it last?" He asked, surprised at my outburst.

"I was using it during music class, when I remember shutting it and setting it down on my desk." I said all in one breath.

"Okay, well maybe it's still there." Austin suggested.

"Yeah, I still have a few minutes until class. I'm going to go look for it!" I said before running off.

I briefly heard Austin yell my name, but ignore it. I was too worried about my book. Although, I found it quite relieving that Austin hadn't gotten to it. I quickly burst into the class room running over to my desk. I looked on it, in it, and around it. It wasn't there.

"Just great." I said.

After about 5 minutes, I finally convinced myself to just head to class and forget about it.

* * *

><p>I solemnly walked to calculus. I quietly walked into the class room and took my seat. Of course, next to Bridget. It's not that she's a bad person or anything, in fact she's very like able and a very nice person. I guess it was my jealousy-I mean concern, that she was with Austin.<p>

She just waved at me and whispered a 'hi' right as Mrs. Flynn started class. I just gave a simply smile back.

Today has been awful. I haven't been able to pay attention to any of my classes, all because I keep worrying about my stupid book.

"Ally, are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot today." Bridget asked, concerned.

"No. I lost my songbook/journal yesterday, and I think I left it here. I can't find it where I left it, so I'm afraid someone took it." I said quickly, obviously stressed.

"Well, maybe someone just saw it sitting there and just grabbed it planning on returning it to you today in music class?" Austin asked hopefully.

"I doubt it." I huffed before getting up to head to music class. I always get to class a little early to give me time to write in my bo-wait, I don't have my book. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I walked into the music room, and greeted Mrs. Fowlis before starting to walk to my desk.<p>

"Oh, Ally!" she called.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face her.

"I found this on your desk the other day. Does it belong to you?" She asked holding up my book and walking out from behind her desk.

Yup definitely won the favorite teacher award.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, I've been looking everywhere for it!" I said excitedly. I ran up, took it, and gave her a hug. She just laughed while hugging back. "Thank you!" I said gratefully before pulling away awkwardly and saying "Sorry. I was just really worried about it."  
>"No problem. Glad I could help." She laughed before walking behind her desk once more to write stuff on the chalkboard.<p>

I just sighed in content of having my book back and walked over to my desk and sat down.  
>Austin came in a few minuted later and joined me over by my desk.<p>

"Hey, you got your book back!" He said.

"Yeah, Mrs.-someone found it yesterday and returned it to me." I said excitedly.

"That's awesome! See I told you." He replied.

"Yeah, I know..." I said, not really listening.

People started filling the room quickly, when class began.

* * *

><p>I was so happy that school was over, and I could go home to work on my song. I walked over to my locker to see Austin doing something in his.<p>

"Hey Ally! I need your help." He said as I walked up.

"Okay, with what?" I asked anxiously.

"So, you know how we're supposed to write a song for music class?"

"Yeah" I said, wanting him to continue.

"I may be good at singing and playing the instruments, but I couldn't write a song to save my life. Can you help me? You know, now that you have your book?" He pleaded.

"Oh, alright." I said, not really giving it a second thought.

"Awesome! Thanks Ally!" He said before giving me a hug.

It made my stomach flutter again. I really need to sort out these feelings. Fast.

He pulled away all too soon when he asked "So when can we start?"

"Well I was going to finish my song when I got home, so you could come home with me." I suggested.

"Sounds great! I'll just text my parents." He said before pulling his phone out.

I just smiled before starting out the door, with Austin not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I will try to update more then once tomorrow. But we shall see.<strong>

**Review, review, and review some more! :)**


	7. Why Would He?

**Yay, I got chapter 7 up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez etc.**

* * *

><p>"Okay so I was thinking we could do something up beat and fun." Austin stated. We were currently sitting at the piano in my room attempting to write Austin a song for music class, which was in three days.<p>

"Sounds good! How about this..."

* * *

><p>After about 2 hours of intense writing we came up with an awesome song.<br>"This song is awesome!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!" I said excitedly.

"I can't wait to preform it on Friday." Austin said. Just then I got quiet, I just remembered that I had to sing mine as well. In front of people.

"Hey is something wrong?" Austin asked.

"Well, you know how we have to preform our songs in front of the whole class?" I asked.

"Yeaaah" He said gesturing for me to move on.

"Well, Ihavetheworstcaseofstagefright." I said, running my words together.

"What?" Austin asked.

I just sighed before saying, "I have really bad stage fright. I couldn't even read an essay in front of my class when asked. Much less preform my music." I said.

"Oh. But you sung in front of me just fine." He said.

"Yeah, well that's because I know you aren't going to judge me." I said quietly.

"I don't think anyone in that class room will, either. You have an amazing voice." He told me.

"Thanks Austin." I answered.

It was then I realized how close we were, our shoulders were touching. We got lost in each others eyes when Austin started to lean in. I went along with it, the butterflies in my stomach going crazy, and lent in. Just as our lips were about to touch, my dad called my name right outside of the door.

"Ally!" My dad called.

We quickly pulled away, then I stood up.

"Yeah dad?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you or Austin know someone named Dez? Because he's at the door for you." My dad said, sounding a bit frightened.

"Yes we do. Send him up." I said, holding in a laugh.

"Alright." My dad said hesitantly before walking back down the stairs.

I turned back to Austin who was grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to conquer your stage fright, right now." Austin said, just as Dez came into the room.

"Hey, Austin. So I got your text and came as soon as I could." Said Dez breathlessly.

"Did you run here? Never mind. I wanted to see if you would help us get rid of Ally's stage fright." Austin said.

"Well, I promised Linda we could hang out today, but since this is more important, okay." He said.

I just looked at him like he was crazy, then gave Austin a questioning look.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes, Austin had set up a whole crowd using stuffed animals, himself, and Dez.<p>

"Okay. So you're going to sing the song you wrote to us. It's simple!" He said, sounding pretty proud of himself.

"O-okay" I stuttered.

I started to play a few cords of the song on my guitar, when Dez interrupted.

"Boo! You stink!" He yelled.

I just glared at him.

"Dez! We were supposed to give positive feedback." He told him.

"Oh." Dez said stupidly. "Boo, you stink!" He said, only with a nicer tone, adding on a thumbs up at the end.

"Guys! This isn't helping!" I interrupted.

"Sorry, Ally! Dez, wasn't supposed to do that. We promise it won't happen again. Right Dez?" He asked before elbowing Dez in the side.

"Ow! Oh, yeah." Dez answered quickly.

"Okay, Ally, let's try this again." Austin said.

"Okay.." I said, unsure.

I started playing the song on the guitar again. I began singing when I was supposed to, keeping my eyes closed at first. After a little bit, I opened them to see Austin and Dez in shock. I smiled, but kept going.

I finished before I knew it, seeing Austin and Dez's mouthes open.

"So...how was it?" I asked.

"That was amazing!" Austin said before clapping really loudly, Dez following.

"Was it really?" I asked, unable to believe it.

"Yes, of course!" Austin said.

I looked at the clock to see it 6 pm.

"Um Austin?" I asked.

"Yup?" He asked turning away from the strange conversation he and Dez were having.

"Didn't you say you needed to be home by 5:45?" I asked snickering slightly.

He quickly looked at the clock frantically.  
>"Shoot! Yes I did. I guess I better go." He said reluctantly.<p>

"Okay. Bye Austin." I said before walking up to give him a hug.

He stood there for a bit, swaying back and forth when Dez coughed.

We then pulled away abruptly and said goodbye quickly before both Austin and Dez walked out of my room.

I stood there a little bit stunned. If Bridget was his girlfriend, why didn't it bother him that he almost kissed me? Does this mean he likes me? Nah, why would he? I quickly decided to video chat Trish.

I dug around my room, and found my laptop. Trish's face quickly appeared.

"Hey Ally! It's been a little while." She said.

"Sorry! I've just been kind of busy." I said.

"No biggie. So what's up?" She asked anxiously.

"Well, remember when I mentioned Austin?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Well...I think I have feelings for him."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Sorry it's a little short. I didn't have a lot of time today, and I'm exhausted. Anyways, review!<strong>


	8. She's My Cousin

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update sooner. I am exhausted and haven't had a lot of time to update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez etc.**

* * *

><p>"You what?!" Trish exclaimed.<p>

"I said I have feelings for him." I repeated.

"I knew it!" Trish squealed.

"Shhh! My dad might hear you!" I whisper yelled.

"Oh, sorry. You should tell him." Trish suggested.

"Are you mad? What if he doesn't like me back?" I asked.

"Maybe he does! How does he act around you?" She replied.

"Well, he seems to like hanging out with me. And we have lengthy hugs. But none of that matters, because I suspect he might have a girlfriend." I stated, disappointed.

"You 'suspect'?" She asked, pointedly.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but there's this girl at school, who he hangs out with. He never mentioned they were a couple, but they sure act like it." I said.

"If you say he likes hanging out with you, he probably cares about you. So if he cares about you, he would've told you about any girlfriend of his. I really think they're just friends, Ally." She said, sincerely.

"You really think so?" I asked, slightly relieved.

"Yes I do. Okay I have to go. See ya later?" Trish said.

"Definitely. I'll try not to wait as long before calling you." I joked.

"Alright see ya!" She said before disappearing off of my screen.

Okay I feel a lot better now.

I woke up to my annoying alarm at the usual time, 6:30, and drug myself out of bed to get ready for school. I was downstairs and ready to go before 6:45, so I decided to write in my song book.

After long, I was ready to head to school.

The school day has been the usual, me acing all of my classes, Austin and Bridget acting like a couple right in front of me, and Austin asking me what's wrong when I see them together. It's really bugging me. I really need to just work up the guts and ask Austin what they officially are.

At lunch I decided against sitting with Austin. I just couldn't care to see those two any more. When I finally found a place to sit, Austin quickly came over to talk to me. Just great.

"Hey, Ally. How come you're sitting by yourself?" Austin asked.

"I just need some time alone." I said, not looking up from my lunch.

"Okay. Was it something I said? It's not my fault is it?" He asked, frightened.

"No. I just want to be alone, Austin!" I snapped.

He looked taken aback by my outburst, and just shook his head while walking back over to where Bridget was.

I felt kind of bad for yelling at him, but I was just in a bad mood. At least after lunch there's music class. That always seems to cheer me up. I don't know what I would do without it.

I quickly finished then got up to throw my trash away, and head to music class.

As usual, I'm the first one there beside Mrs. Fowlis.  
>She greeted me quietly, intent on writing something down in a book.<p>

I walked over to my desk and just wrote in my book until it was time for class to start.

"Just out of curiosity, have you finished your song?" Mrs. Fowlis asked.

I smiled and looked up from my book "Yes. And I also wrote two others."

"That's great! I like to write songs as well. In fact, I'm doing that now. Would you like to see?" She offered.

"Sure!" I said, getting up quickly. I always took up the opportunity to see other professional song writing.

I read over the lyrics carefully.  
>"Wow this song is amazing." I said.<p>

"Thanks! Can't wait to hear yours tomorrow." She said.

I was no longer nervous about tomorrow. I will sing my song, and if nobody likes it, that's their problem.

People were slowly starting to fill the room, with Austin coming in very last.

After music we started to head into gym class. I was so not up for it, but if I didn't want to ruin my perfect grades, I had to attend.

Today we were playing dodge ball. I was a little nervous since I'm still the 'new girl' and this was everyone's chance to throw stuff at me without getting in trouble.

The class was split into two teams, with Austin and I on separate ones.

Of course, with Austin's good luck, Bridget was on his team. I just took in a deep breath and waited until the start.

I was completely exhausted after school and just wanted to go home and sleep.

Austin ran up to me just as I was about to leave.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been acting strange all day." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, I was going to ask if I could come over and finished the song today. You know, since the assignment is due tomorrow." He said.

"Ohh yeah. Sure. Come on." I said gesturing for him to follow me.

We started the walk to my house in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, it seems that you get upset when Bridget and I are together. Want to tell me why?" He asks.

"Uh, I don't get upset." I say, rather unconvincingly.

"Really? Because you always act weird when we're around each other." He replied.

"Fine." I sighed "it's because I was a little upset that you didn't bother to tell me about your guys' relationship."

He just laughed "You mean between me and Bridget?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Bridget is my cousin!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go! I wanted to make it at least kind of cliffy...<strong>


End file.
